


海洋和浪缘在无际里 圆圈着天际

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 中学校，男孩们的爱心便当、午餐时间和秘密基地
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 2





	海洋和浪缘在无际里 圆圈着天际

**Author's Note:**

> 02TV后，辅岳中学时的故事  
> 希望没有把他们写得过于小心眼或者小家子气吧OTZ
> 
> 20200524

午餐时间，相比总是人满为患的福利社，食堂里反而余出不少空座。 

“我以为学校食堂的菜单会跟营养午餐差不多，没想到也有拉面啊。” 

意外收获新情报，大辅看起来心情不错，嘴上说着“我要把它们全部攻略”，他把手中端着面碗筷子汤勺的托盘，放在已经坐下的金发男孩对座的桌面上。  
  
听见大辅的宣言，岳欲言又止，真正开口时说出的却不是会让他有所犹豫的话语。

“我们学校好像比较特殊。一般的中学校似乎没有食堂之类的，学生们都跟在小学校一样吃营养午餐。”

“那我还是比较喜欢自己挑选食物啦！”

是这样呢。岳笑着赞同了。他面前摆放的是土豆炖肉搭配米饭和味增汤的套餐，碳水和蛋白质分量十足，乍一看却是十分家常的菜色。直到对面大辅坐好，岳才和对方一起说着“我开动了”，拿起了筷子。

岳将筷子前端戳进炖得粉了的土豆块时，大辅已经喝下第一口面汤，随即脸色变得微妙，在尝过面条后更是显出了痛定思痛的神色——岳猜测他正重新考虑“全部攻略”的打算。 

毕竟是食堂的伙食，味道也就一般般……可能比一般般还差着点吧。略感不忍，岳体贴地抛出新的话题。“大辅君没有来过食堂，平时都是自己带便当吗？”他对此稍稍有点兴趣。

因不尽如人意的味道而失望，大辅本着食物是神圣的不可以浪费的心情动起筷子。

“对。但昨天去数码世界回来后睡得太晚，今早起迟了，所以没来得及准备便当。”

心思活络的金发男孩一下子察觉到重点。配着米饭咽下牛肉，岳歪了歪脑袋——他自己明显没意识到这个小动作——惊讶地问，“大辅君的便当都是自己做的？”

“一开始老妈会帮忙，不过最近都由我自己来做了。”

将其视为修行的一环，大辅觉得这是必要的同时暗暗又对于自己能完成每日便当一事十分得意，于是在金发男孩直白又真诚地称赞“好厉害”时，他非常高兴，却依然不好意思表露得太过明显。

吃掉半颗糖心蛋，这估计是午餐里最好吃的部分。“岳你午餐都在食堂吃的？”大辅好奇。

升上中学校后，他们没在一个班。大辅和光一班，岳他们在隔壁。中学校自开学已经快一学年，大辅午休时间经常路过岳的班级，印象里没见过岳在班上吃午餐。

是的。岳点头回答。我没带过便当。

虽然相比大辅，自己的上学路程确实要远一点，花的时间更多，但在母亲的工作时间不是很规律的情况下，没有自己动手做便当的热情才是午餐吃食堂的主要原因。

并且，“让我来选的话，我肯定是能多睡会儿就多睡会儿。”岳笑道。

吸着面条的大辅心想：看起来不像。“诶——但是你没有迟到过？”

“一旦到了时间、即使不想起也不得不起床吧。”岳带着点无奈说道。他喝了口味增汤。昨天的汤太淡，今天的太咸。大辅看见岳皱了皱眉。

一瞬间觉得对方和睡懒觉这种很普通的习惯搭不上边。会有这种想法一定是自己的问题吧。大辅悄悄走神想着。那么，在学校吃便当之类又是如何呢？小学校同班时他们每天都吃营养午餐，大家一起在数码世界野餐过，今天也见到了昨天前天大前天直到学期开始都在吃着食堂提供的饭菜的岳——那么，午餐便当呢？吃着便当的岳呢？

自己都不知道自己为什么会思考这种甚至构不成问题的问题。而且，大辅还不自觉地就问出口了，“岳你想吃吗？”

“诶？”岳没反应过来。

“便当啊，你想吃吗？”是不自觉的发问，不过某种程度上来说，也是自然而然就这样问了，符合大辅一贯的“总之先行动起来”的作风，并且由于想要得到回应，他进一步清晰地提出，“我可以做你的份。”

面前金发男孩却是一愣。

几秒后，“不、不用麻烦——”

第一反应是打算回绝。

岳不讨厌食堂，尽管这里的食物并不美味，却也没到不能下咽的程度，作为一顿午饭算得上价格便宜，且分量对于正在成长期的男生而言勉勉强强足够。午餐便当听上去很棒，岳知道班里很多同学都会带，多数是家人做的，不同款式的便当盒里菜色和摆放方式都不一样，看着很有意思——不过他对此没有太多执着，虽然假如有机会并非不想要尝试一下，但若说接受同龄友人制作的便当，总觉得有哪里不太对。

“不会麻烦。”大辅却干脆地打断岳的推辞。

不知为何而起的兴致越演越烈，让他抢在岳再度开口前一股脑儿说道，“我可是以制作全世界都可以享受的拉面为目标，料理修行什么的不用说，另外当然也有必要从现在开始考虑该怎样招待来用餐的顾客。” 

把你当作我的第一位客人也不是不可以——大辅故意补充，这掩饰不了他突如其来的热情和兴奋，只得亡羊补牢般阐述起客观情况，“而且我之前帮我姐做过几次，家里便当盒还有多的，可以直接借你。”

面对大辅简直就是想替自己做便当的激情和竟然显出几分强硬的态度，微微发懵的岳一时没能继续拒绝，而是条件反射般接过话问：“做给纯姐？”

“嗯，反正得做我自己的，就也给她做了。但是我姐过不久就嚷嚷热量太高她重了多少多少啊，叫着要减肥，不吃我做的便当。”

性格外向的本宫家长女夸张地哭丧着脸，最后一次递回吃空得干干净净的便当盒，说什么“这样下去会变成城户前辈抱不动的女孩子”，大辅就回答“那成为能抱得动城户哥的女孩子不就行了”，结果吃了狠狠一记头槌。

岳忍不住笑起来。

大辅看着他弯弯的眼角，强调，“所以说、顺手做你那份便当完全没问题！”

像是“全部攻略”一般，充满了气势与期待的发言。

付出劳动力的一方都坚持到这份上，自己要是不断拒绝反而像是泼冷水一样。岳心想。他们二人本来也不是那么生疏的关系，跟普通的同学好友又有所不同，岳当然知道对方不会拿这种事来耍自己。况且，假如这只是心血来潮，自己不过回归食堂午餐罢了。

借咀嚼米饭的时间，金发男孩在脑内飞速组合各种情况，试图为这么突然的展开找出理由和应对。他仍然有所犹豫，但既然不是排斥应该就没什么大碍。于是岳咽下嘴里的食物，开口认真接受了大辅的提议。

那就谢谢啦？

你好好期待吧。大辅看起来自信满满，干劲十足。

不太清楚原因，不过大辅坦率地面对了——自己乐于给岳准备便当——这一事实，心情舒畅，连带面前的拉面似乎都容易入口了许多。

-

他真的做了我的份。

因着一分不真切，岳不由得暗中感慨。

眼前桌面上，蒲公英底色的风吕敷印有蓝绿相间的水纹，经过长时间的使用和清洗，略微褪色，显出几分旧意。透过风吕敷被撑起的外形可以看出里面饭盒的形状，是棱角圆滑的长方形。

今早，岳在学校门口遇上了特意等着的大辅，从对方手中得到了这个颇具分量的便当。

用心品尝，我要听评价的。大辅将用风吕敷包好的便当盒塞给岳，看着岳把盒子收好。

好啊，两页作文纸够不够。岳一本正经点点头。

大辅瞥了他一眼，说。那倒也不必。

他们一起进了校门，在走廊上分开前往各自班级。接着就是寻常的上课、休息、上课，一个上午很快过去，来到午休时间。

说到便当……没有另外约地点的话，大家一般都是在班上吃的吧？

按平时旁观的经验做出了判断，岳留在自己的座位上，拿出便当，欣赏了一会儿风吕敷，才动手把它解开，露出里面樱粉色的塑料制饭盒。

并不介意颜色之类，岳打开了盒盖，却在仔细查看内容物前听见身旁传来的惊呼，他本能地往熟悉的声音的来源方向望去。

“岳你竟然带便当了！”

惊讶地叫出声的，是坐在仅隔了过道的相邻位置的同班同学，然后，注意到从来都是去食堂的岳、第一次在午休时间留在班级，关系好的几个朋友一下子就围了过来。

“什么什么？高石的便当？”

“岳君终于受不了食堂了吗？”

“我就算吃三年便利店的面包和饭团也不会再去我们学校食堂一次！”

“亏你能坚持一整学年呢，岳。”

“也没那么夸张吧？”

匆忙应对聚集到桌边的友人们，岳一时间觉得这场景与转学生被新班级里兴致高昂的同学们追问过往经历尤其相似——不过他应该更擅长应对后者。不知怎得，围观的同学变得越来越多，甚至连几个性格活泼的女生也相当直接地凑了过来。

“这就是高石君的便当啊！”

“好豪华！”

“不过肉也太多了吧？”

“会吗？”

岳赶紧抓住回话的空隙往便当里瞧。果真如同学所言，没有隔板的一体饭盒内，中央放了颗梅子、星星点缀着黑芝麻的白米饭整整齐齐码在一侧，铝纸隔开的另一侧，挤挤塞着唐扬炸鸡、浇有浓稠洋葱酱汁的小块汉堡排、炫技般切成漂亮小章鱼和豪华小螃蟹的维也纳香肠、踏实的白芝麻拌菠菜、表面平滑色泽均匀的玉子烧和两颗小番茄，丰富得几乎满出盒来，叫人暗想“难怪便当这么重”的同时惊叹“竟然能把这么多食物都放进一个饭盒里”。

一旁关系不错的男生女生就“哼你才不懂肉可是男人的王道”和“什么嘛不过是个初一生装什么男人”拌起

了嘴。

不过必须承认，这确实是处于成长期、运动量大的孩子会中意的、能量十足的棕色系便当。

同学们你一言我一句讨论起来。

“我也想要我的午餐全是肉啊！但我妈总放一堆蔬菜还不爱加盐。” 

“高石你妈妈真懂！”

“这个玉子烧做的很漂亮啊。”

“诶，岳，鸡块看起来好好吃！我能尝一个吗？”

同学提到了母亲。便当是母亲做的——这是非常正常的想法。打算开口解除误会的那一刻，岳突然想起，之前他并没有考虑过大辅对于“在同学间展示自制便当”的态度。

大辅君平时是在班上吃午餐的？大辅君是否介意被同学知道他是便当的制作者？而自己能够告诉班上的大家这是隔壁班的本宫大辅所做的便当吗？基于对大辅的了解，岳大致判断得出对方的态度倾向，但他并没有实际确认过上述的任何一个问题。万一呢。

只是一时间的犹豫，话题已经在闹哄哄的讨论里翻了篇。并且，对于友人提出的品尝食物的请求，正分心思考的岳几乎是本能地以点头回应了。他习惯于分享。

于是，炸至金黄的鸡块，其中之一被指尖拣走，随后咀嚼声传来，“唔——好吃诶、这个！”

“评价太敷衍了！多嚼两下啊！！”

“你们不要抢高石君的午餐！”

望着友人享用“第一口”的满足表情，岳突然有点后悔在班上打开便当。

（后悔、失落、遗憾……并不强烈而是淡淡蔓延开来的情绪，为了什么？）

自己应该不是个小气的人？一块炸鸡而已，剩下的分量足够饱餐一顿，但是为什么心里觉得不是滋味？奇怪。因为产生了平日不常有的缺失感，岳兀自疑惑着。

可是，无论如何，是自己同意的，此刻后悔已经太晚，岳只能立刻出言表示“好了剩下的都是我的午饭”来护食补救。

于是周围的同学又是一番笑闹，不至于执着觊觎岳的便当，聊得差不多了，大家便也纷纷回去解决各自的午餐。

在围聚的人散开时，岳隐约瞥见门口处即将完全离去的身影一角。

（不会吧？）

他转念心想。 

（脸看不见，半个身影算不上，我是凭什么认为那是他的？）

-

继下午课间几次来隔壁班都找不到人，放学时岳可以肯定有哪里出了问题。

他向还未离开的光确认。

“大辅君先回去了？”

咖啡色短发的女孩点头，将金发好友罕见的踌躇神情纳入眼底，“发生了什么？”

她好一阵子没见她这两位朋友彼此之间出现这种“一方不理睬另一方”程度的摩擦，至少上中学后再没有过。她关切询问，“你们吵架了？”

“不……应该不是？”

似乎是我单方面的原因，好像让他不高兴了。 

岳以不太确定的口吻，给出令女孩略感讶异的回答。他见班级里人都走得差不多，没人注意他和光的交谈，便接着问道：“小光，你记得大辅君午餐时间一般是在哪儿吃便当吗？”

“午餐吗？”光想了想，“大辅君他几乎都是在班上吃的。”男生们基本都在自己座位上各吃各的，间或和附近的同学聊两句。

“今天也是？”

“是的……”女孩努力回忆，她通常和其他女生一同享用午餐，对于独自吃饭的异性好友的情况，只能凭印象说出个大概，“我记得大辅君今天中午刚下课就被叫去教职员室。不过很快就回来了。”

顿了顿。心思如琉璃般细腻剔透的女孩抓住了关键线索，注视着面前男孩透出不安的灰蓝色眼眸，她清晰地继续说道。 

“然后，我看见大辅拎着便当盒——他用的水红色风吕敷非常显眼——再次出了教室。我以为他中午难得和别人有约，但是过了一会儿他又把便当拎回来，最后还是在班上吃完的午餐。”

岳沉默半响，视线焦点从眼前的女孩身上偏离些许。

光耐心等待。她知道岳在思考，也明白这用不了多少时间。

“我知道了。谢谢你，小光。”差不多想清楚，岳向女孩道谢。

“不客气~”展露明媚笑容，光没有追问细节，只说道，“早点和好哦。”

“嗯，我会的。”

-

From 八神 ヒカリ

文章：  
大辅君，放学的时候岳君来找你了。  
虽然不知道发生了什么，不过岳君他、对待自己的事意外迟钝，体察别人心情时却十分敏锐，应该很快就能反应过来。  
大辅君也比较喜欢有话直说吧，那么，两人好好谈一谈如何。  
明天上学见。

From 高石 タケル

文章：  
大辅君，谢谢你的便当，它真的非常美味。  
我会把饭盒洗干净还你。

-

昨晚送出的邮件没有收到回信，做好今天依然被拒绝见面的心理准备，甚至设想过，倘若这个状况意外持续下去（几率不大，但万一呢），自己有必要前去拜访本宫家。

尽管做了决定，忐忑的心情或多或少仍然存在。所以，在平常的上学时间，来到校门附近，看见同昨日无差靠墙等待着的大辅时，岳稍稍松了口气。

“早上好，大辅君。”主动打招呼。像是接近曾不小心踩到尾巴的幼犬，岳小心翼翼走向对方。

然后他得到了闷闷一声“早上好”的回应，紧接着怀里给塞了个包袱——深蓝底色风吕敷，白瓣金蕊山茶印花——包裹着的是今日的便当。

岳连忙将它抱好。

不再多说什么，大辅转身快步往校门走。

“大辅君！”岳急急忙忙几步跟上，手中的书包提袋和便当让他不方便再伸出手拉住对方，于是他几乎是用喊的，呼唤出声。

校门口，他们造成的动静，被路过的其他学生注意到，虽不至于驻足围观，四周却也频频投来好奇的目光。

不在意其他人的反应，岳仅仅在大辅步速减慢时换回平时的音量，以一种留足余地的语气，问。

“大辅君，中午有空吗？”

自幼时起，本宫大辅不止一次乘车经过连接台场和芝浦的彩虹大桥，不止一次于桥上遥望东京湾的海面。

当晴空正好，漾起的波纹闪烁晶莹的微光，簇簇碧浪间隙，剔透得叫人错觉能望见水下鱼儿游动的轨迹。但是，更多时候，面对那片海，一眼望去仅仅是接近暗灰的深沉颜色，无法再深入半分。他幼小的心底响起话语，说，这一定才是它真正的模样。

所以，无论是、总和他吵架的姐姐一度痴迷的“大海一般沉静”的、那位前辈的双眼，还是和他曾喜欢的女孩关系亲近的那人的双眸，尽管都是对于日本人而言并不常见的色彩，他却无法将它们与他眼中所见的大海建立联系。 

曾是如此。 

然而，如今回忆时感到些微羞耻的初识之后，他和那人之间、和其他人之间、意外获得了相同并且独一无二的事物，于崭新世界的经历则成为珍贵的过去，快乐的，悲伤的，痛苦的，以各种各样的形式，构筑出如今的他们自己。

在那边的世界，在这边的世界，他们一起，一次又一次，看见了不一样的海。 

他渐渐明白，明净天空下碧波荡漾的海面，色彩黯淡的海面，还有其他他曾见过的海面，他不曾见过的海面，全部，都是那片东京湾的一部分。

那个拥有灰蓝色眼眸的人，并不是捉摸不定的，亦不是恒久不变的。

现在，那人——那个人在他的眼前，在他触手可及的地方，露出了他未曾见过的表情。

  
大辅轻轻点头。

  
午间，太阳升至最高处。相比阳光普照之下，处在校舍的阴影里更需忍受独属于春日的寒意。

离开教学楼，于楼间间隙穿行，很快远了学生们的喧闹，经过自行车棚，再绕至体育馆后方，七拐八弯抄近道来到兔子小屋附近。

这所学校的兔子小屋没有动物特有的动静和异味，空空荡荡，明显在很长一段时间里都没派上它最初的用场。事实上，自大辅入学起，便从未在班级听闻有轮流照顾兔子或者小鸟之类的工作，今天之前他甚至不确定兔子小屋的存在，更别说位置。

但是领路的岳看上去非常熟悉这里。

“往这边。”

小屋旁有栅栏，围挡着栽种了大量绿植的不知何地。轻车熟路松开没有安锁的门栅上的搭扣，岳怀抱着一黄一蓝两个包袱，拎着印有某间书店标志的提袋，示意大辅继续往里走。

他们踏过不知名野草肆意生长的石砖道路。捧着水红风吕敷的包裹跟在岳身旁，步行不远，大辅眼前出现了约六叠榻榻米大小的一方砂石空地，和似乎有些年头的金属长椅。

岳先上前，从提袋里掏出湿巾，娴熟地擦拭了椅背和椅面。或许是他经常这么做的缘故，灰尘并不多。没有落叶。长椅被移到一个不会受周遭树木荫蔽的位置。

肩并肩坐下后，浸着暖意的阳光落在他们身上。

“这里是？”

“原本是园艺社的社团活动地点，但在我们上一届，园艺社人数不足变成同好会了，渐渐也没再进行社团活动。这里不需要钥匙，谁都可以进，只是学生们不会特意往这个方向来而已。”一般，看见有栅栏，大家就不会想要进来了。岳解释道。

他指给大辅花坛的所在，大辅看见那里已经成了杂草丛生、与周围景色难以区分的样子。

你竟然能发现这个地方。大辅不由得感慨。

这里很安静，几乎不会有人打扰。岳说，刚开学不久，他试着去看过校舍天台，但中午总会有高年级的学生在那里午睡、或是进行其他什么活动。

天台不行。那之后，他费了点心思才找到这里。

岳将黄色风吕敷的包裹递给大辅。

“抱歉，大辅君，昨天没等你，也没能当面告诉你，便当非常好吃。”

温和真诚的声音，致歉的话语。

大辅接过包袱，手指摩挲那不平滑的布料上的花纹。他低着头，安静了一会，似乎小小地吸了口气，才抬头重新直视身旁金发男孩的眼睛。

“我想过了，不是你的错。”

迎着岳的目光，大辅以难得平稳、因此显出几分成熟感的语气承认，“是我……我什么也没说。”

他们之间没有承诺，没有约定，是大辅自认为岳会和他一同度过午餐时间。教职员室来回一趟耽误片刻的时候，他已经开始焦躁；拎着包袱站在隔壁班门口，见到一个人先打开便当的岳和围观的同学，他没能立刻踏进教室，双腿生根似的站在原地观望，最后一言不发、不爽地生着闷气离开。

但是，按理来说，他不该责怪岳的。

“抱歉，昨天故意不见你，邮件也没有回复。”这已经不是需要大辅硬着头皮才能说出的话语。绿植环绕的静谧空间里，在对方双眼的注视下，语言毫无压力地如水般自然流淌而出。“还有今早也是。”那时我还不知道该怎么面对你。他直言道。

莫名其妙地，他和岳的相处依然时不时就会陷入僵局。明明早已产生心态上的变化，但是在岳面前，大辅做不到像在太一前辈或是贤又或是其他任何一位朋友面前那般能够拥有余力，而没能演变得激烈，是抵达临界值以前，岳一直温然给予回应的缘故。

早上也是，先开口的是岳，先索求约定的也是岳。对岳太不公平了。大辅不免对此歉疚，对自身的做法感到懊恼。

长椅上，春阳笼罩下仿佛被镀上一层薄光的金发男孩微怔，映着面前人影的眼睛睁得浑圆。 

“大辅君也会想这么多啊……”

这种时候不要说得我好像脑袋空空一样啊。栗色眼睛的男孩轻轻挑眉。

你明知道我不是那个意思。岳笑起来。

他从提袋里拿出易拉罐装的饮料，大辅认出那是他曾在数码世界的自动贩卖机上选择过的商品。

岳将罐子递给大辅。“我做不到以大辅君的方式对待朋友。”

同样地，像太一さん或是哥哥那样，像伊织君或是京さん那样，像贤君那样，我也都是无法做到的。清澈的嗓音如此说道，他已斟酌过字词。

“我不知道大辅君你是怎样看待我的，但无论是保持现在的关系，还是有所改变，我一定都不会讨厌大辅君。所以，如果大辅君不觉得讨厌的话，我有我的做法，我将继续以我自己的方式面对你。”

这样可以吗？大辅君能够接受吗？

岳问道。

嗯。用双手掌心拢着罐子，大辅点点头说，谢谢。

（谢谢你可以给我、了解你的时间。）

解开深蓝色的风吕敷，里边是不锈钢制的饭盒，阳光照耀下并不让人感到冰凉，表面晃着光痕，像是给单调的银色外壳缀上装饰。

这是我老爸的饭盒。之一。大辅解释。

那昨天就是故意给我用那个粉红色的咯？打开盒盖前，岳丢了个似笑非笑的眼神过去。

啊、可是那个饭盒比这个更新嘛。大辅理直气壮。

实际并没有在介意的岳终于还是笑出了声。他在大辅直白热烈的目光中打开今日的便当。

不锈钢饭盒内部是可以分开成两个小盒的设计。其中一个小盒内装着海苔盐烤鲑鱼拌饭，晶莹米粒和粉色碎鱼肉以“能装多少就装多少”的气劲扎实地压紧；另一盒里是留皮去骨的照烧鸡腿肉、不知是什么内馅的炸肉丸、煮透了的柔软南瓜、跟昨天一样外形漂亮的玉子烧、切条胡萝卜和花椰菜心的煮物，以及切成兔子与企鹅样子的苹果块。

种类上看，果蔬类菜品比昨天占比更大，不过依然是分量十足、能量满满的料理。

岳刚刚想表达他的惊叹赞赏，被大辅突如其来喊出的一句“对了我差点忘了”给截住话，顺带被吓了一跳。只见大辅打开他自己的那份午餐，红色风吕敷包裹中的蓝色塑料便当盒内，是和交给岳的外观上看一模一样的内容物。

“忘记问你了，岳，玉子烧你是吃甜的还咸的？”我这份便当里面是咸的，你现在拿的那份是甜的，要换吗？大辅问。

刚确定要给岳做便当，大辅就拉着人，有没有对什么食物过敏、有没有不喜欢的食物、有没有特别喜欢的食物——七七八八问了一大堆，却还是不小心漏了玉子烧的口味问题，昨天的便当是按习惯顺手做的，今早想起来，特意一甜一咸做了两份。

岳眨眨眼，记起昨天的玉子烧是甜味的。

“甜的就好。”

其实他不挑。

便当放在膝盖上，饮料罐放在大腿侧边，二人同时说道，“我开动了”。

“嗯……本宫家昨天晚餐是照烧鸡肉和南瓜？”岳首先夹起一筷子鸡肉塞入口中，试探地问。

大辅表示猜错了，“是南瓜和炸肉丸啦。肉丸是我妈买的。”冷冻食品。

“腌入味的鸡肉很好吃哦。”

“恭维的话就不用说了。”故意模仿对方的语气。

岳尝了口鲑鱼海苔饭，“我可是在认真品尝，给出真心的评价。”昨天的便当，汉堡排是冷冻食品，菠菜是前天的晚餐，鸡块是早起炸的，香肠和玉子烧也是早上煎的。他一一指出。

说对了。大辅小惊喜。“舌头挺灵的嘛。”

马马虎虎吧——笑着应道，岳暂时放下筷子，拉开饮料罐的拉环，“本宫家买鸡肉比较多？”高石家不允许挑食，各种肉类各种蔬菜都可能在餐桌上出现，不过一定要说的话，更经常吃鱼。

“不……只是超市正好有折扣。”没有社团活动的日子，例如，昨天，大辅会在下课铃响起后，飞快地收拾好东西离开教室，奔至目标的超市，可以正好赶上优惠时间，买到限定个人购买件数的商品。

“超市吗？大辅君今天足球社没有活动吧？那放学——”

大辅赶紧提高音量打断岳，“打住！”

“诶？” 

岳一惊一僵，夹着的半块南瓜从筷尖掉了下来。他这两天被大辅吓到的次数频增。

大辅仿佛也被自己的喝声刺激到，整个人一愣，反应过来，连忙慌慌张张地道起歉来，“啊、不是、抱歉……我不是那个意思！”

哪个意思啊？！心底传来呵斥自己的声音。

“我是——”又来了。为什么只有在岳面前无法好好说出口呢？真是狼狈。

大辅咬咬牙，在岳惊异的注视下，突然一把操起饮料罐递到嘴边，凶猛地咕噜咕噜灌下半瓶，好险没有呛到，最后他长长地“呼——”出一口气。

他再次转向岳。好的、这一次可以的、没问题的、不能总是由岳先开口、渴求约定的不单单只有岳——把这些念头通通先抛到脑后，依赖本心，他快速问道，“岳你今天放学后可以和我一起去超市吗？”

金发男孩脸上的困惑还未褪去，却在听完问题的瞬间便给出回应：“好的，一起去吧。”

一滞。放下饮料罐，继续道，“明天……明天中午我还会带你那份便当来的。”

“我知道。谢谢你。”表现得更加冷静的男孩再次下意识歪了歪头。当二人并肩坐在同一张长椅上，那双灰蓝色的眼睛距离大辅很近很近，仔细望去是如此清澈明亮，“还是在这个地方，可以吧？”

“嗯。”大辅当然不会拒绝。

这个地方非常合适。

没有兔子的兔子小屋，栅栏上允许自由开启的门，通往草丛包围的空地的小径，陈旧但结实的长椅，经历了独属一人拥抱的时光，终于能够欢迎新的来访者。在人来人往的校园里，这个安静的角落，仿佛孩子们的秘密基地。

这一定不是能够永久持续的场所，这一定是能够让他们获得永久持续的事物的场所。

宛如孩童私语一般，幼稚、单纯、诚挚的语言流淌，许下承诺。

“约好了！”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是歌词，取自苏运莹的《萤火虫》


End file.
